1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control circuit, and more particularly to a control circuit for a single-phase AC motor of a dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, several control circuits for single-phase AC motors of dryers have appeared, and switching and drive circuits thereof use electronic power switches, such as silicon-controlled rectifiers, that feature convenient and superior control relative to prior art. However, there are still several problems with the conventional control circuit: circuit structure thereof is complex and cost thereof is high; in addition, as the switching and drive circuit is powered on, power of an electrical heating wire is high, current in a circuit is great, and heat value and electric loss of the electronic power switch are large.